


CALL ME MAYBE

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: In which Chenle and Ryujin are having crushes at the first sight with each other but they don’t have each other’s phone number.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Zhong Chenle/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 5





	CALL ME MAYBE

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally un-beta-ed. I have been wanting to write about them (Chenle/Ryujin) since ever so hope everyone will like it.

If Chenle could describe Ryujin in one word, it would be friendly. She was the first one to greet him during their campus initiation program and suddenly erased the thought that Park Jisung and Kim Sungkyung are the only friends he would have during college. And honestly to say that their first meeting was delightful is a little bit an understatement.

“Hi, I am Shin Ryujin.” Her whisker dimple (he also has one and he is so happy to find someone who has a thing in common as him) shows up when her nose scrunched up due to the smile she flaunted to him.

“I am Zhong Chenle. Nice to meet you.”

“Are you an Accounting major too?” her voice raised an octave higher like she is so excited to hear the answer,

“Yes, I am.” Chenle answers.

“That’s wonderful. I thought I am going to have only one friend during college. I was so happy that I stand corrected.” Her whisker dimple shows up again and it’s totally adorable in Chenle’s eyes.

“I also thought the same thing. The difference is I thought that I could only have two friends, well technically one friend; the other one is his girlfriend. So we’re thinking the exact same thing.” That’s how they become sort of friends, simple with no drama involved. but there’s one thing that they forget which is to give each other’s phone number. Park Jisung had called Chenle to join him and his girlfriend when the question about phone number has lingering in the air. They have to say goodbye to each other a little bit too early for his liking.

“See you later?” That’s more like a question rather than a leave-taking expression from Chenle.

“See you later…” Ryujin replies with a genuine smile, and it feels like an assurance to him that they will totally meet again.

Their first meeting is brief, but he knows that there will be more meetings to come for both of them, and to say he is expecting to talk more to her is totally an understatement.

***

If Ryujin could describe Chenle in one word, it would be adorable, in every possible meaning of the said adjective in the dictionary. His whisker dimple is the one of the things that caught her attention the first time they met each other during college initiation program. It’s always a good thing to find someone who has a thing in common with you and Ryujin was so happy when they finally knew each other’s name but she still regretted how she doesn’t ask for his number immediately only to lose the chance altogether because the prince had to go with a promise to see him later. She wishes “later” would mean tomorrow but unfortunately they take a different class so the “later” means some other time or in a very, very near future.

“Chae, I will use my Starbucks coupon which will expire in two days to buy coffee.” Ryujin is calling Chaeryeong on her way into the coffee shop, “Do you want something? My treat.”

“No, thank you. I had my coffee this morning. Come quickly to the class. I have tagged your seat.” Chaeryeong replies from the other side of the phone.

“Okay then. See you.” Ryujin puts her phone back to her bag to grab her wallet when a melodious voice calls her name,

“Ryujin, Hi!” She looks up only to find her favorite boy (with her favorite whisker dimple) standing in front of her.

“Chenle!”

“Do you want to get some coffee too?”

“Yes!” Wanna see you too actually—Ryujin wishes those words come out as well but she only ends up smiling to him; so happy to finally see him again.

“What’s you usual? Tell me! Let me treat you today!”

“Vanilla Cream Cold Brew with more ice and less sugar.”

“Copy that!” Chenle then tells the cashier their order.

“You like Caramel Macchiato?”

“Yeah, Jisung likes it and naturally I like it too because he keeps pestering me to try it.”

“Honestly, Chaeryeong keeps pestering me to try matcha latte or something too. I like it but I always like my usual more.” Their orders are up and they take them from the barista.

“Enjoy your drink, Ryujin.” He smiles again (with his blindingly sweet smile which makes the coffee seems to be a little more sweeter than her liking—Ryujin’s words) while giving her a napkin, “here’s your napkin. Let’s walk to the class!”

And that’s the story on how Shin Ryujin walks into the class with a Grande size of vanilla cream cold brew, a piece of napkin, and an ear-to-ear grin.

"So, you can still use your nearly expired Starbucks coupon for that?" Chaeryeong asks curiously. As much as she likes to see Ryujin smiles so happily like that; she still doesn't believe that the sole reason for that smile is coffee.

"I didn't use the coupon." Ryujin still smiles. _It's getting creepier_ \--Chaeryeong says in her mind.

"So why are you smiling so creepily?"

"Zhong Chenle .”

"Zhong Chenle?!" Chaeryeong seems to not be able to control the volume of her voice that some of her friends glance at them immediately.

"Yes, Zhong Chenle. He bought me this drink." Ryujin sips the cold brew and sighs happily.

“But you didn’t ask him about his number again?” A sudden realization hits Ryujin. She sighs desperately now. Chaeryeong then takes the napkin,

"But at least he gave you a napkin to wipe your tears of regret." Chaeryeong says in a brutally honest manner,

"Yes, maybe he gave me the napkin for that purpose or maybe…” Ryujin stops talking when she realizes that the napkin on Chaeryeong's hand is not just a napkin. There's a written message at the back of the napkin. A message for her from Chenle himself which contains of his number and some words.

" _Please text me your number so we could talk more. Love, Chenle_."

Ryujin reads the message softly that only she and Chaeryeong who could read it.

"I can't believe it." Chaeryeong gasps in surprise.

"Neither can I..." Ryujin takes the napkin from Chaeryeong hand and looks at it dearly like the way she always look at Chenle.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Chae. Should I text him now?" Chaeryeong nods and Ryujin immediately grabs her phone from her bag, inputs Chenle's number and sends a message,

" _Hi, this is Ryujin. Can't wait to talk more to you_." 

***


End file.
